The Birth of Timelines
by Fanreader26
Summary: Timelines are constantly created with many different possibilities. Clockwork watches a new one is made with so many potential futures
1. A Rose Blooms

"Normal Speech"

~Locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 1: A Rose Blooms

The ghost zone. The realm that all ghosts end up after they have died when they were alive. It is ever-expanding, everlasting, and ever-growing. Ghosts of all kinds live within the ghost zone, some no smarter than animals and go based on base instinct. Then there are the more intelligent ghosts that are driven by their desires or obsession. Among the intelligent ghost, were ancients ghost that holds power over all ghosts such as Vortex: the ghost of weather, Nocturne: the ghost of dreams, Pandora: guardian of Pandora's box which holds all the worlds evils.

Right now one of the most powerful of all the ancients was observing an event occur. This being was watching as one boy had gathered together every ghost in the ghost zone and made the world intangible, to avoid destruction by an asteroid that was hurdled towards the earth by one who had lost become far too greedy for his own good. He smiled as he watched as the boy and the girl he had feelings for finally confessed to each other and showed the promise of a bright future. "Well done Daniel." This was Clockwork: the ghost master of time. He shifted into his old form as he waved his staff in front of his viewing window, getting it to shift to view images of different timelines with the boy as the focus. "So many ways your life has gone young Daniel. Dying at such a young age just to be raised one of the ghost zones inhabitants, transforming not into a ghost but an aquatic creature, revealing your secret only to be shunned from those closest to you and running away to find refuge somewhere far away." the ghost smirked as he saw one that he thought was amusing "even being transported to another world and changed into a talking animal." he looked to another window on the side and raised his staff as he changed into his baby form "this timeline though…." he watched as the timeline seemed to have diverted in a strange way. He saw the boy, at the age of five, and his best friend together but the girl was not there. He waved his staff in order to find out where the girl's spirit might be and soon he found it. He put his hand on his chin as he observed the true beginning of this tale and it started thousands of years ago, with another of the ancient ghosts, known as Undergrowth.

* * *

~deep within the Ghost zone~

On a continent-sized mass of purple rock laid a forest. Massive trees took every piece of the land and created a sea of green. Within the forest were plants and flowers, all of varying kinds and sizes. Some of these plants were long since considered extinct on the earth and some never before seen by any mortal eyes. At the center of this massive forest was a massive tree-like structure made of thorn-covered vines that were as thick as any skyscraper. This was the heart of the forest and it is the dwelling of Undergrowth, the master of all plant life in any realm. Right now he was inside the Great-vines heart as he observed a rosebud that was far larger than himself. "Soon, you shall bloom and be my most beautiful creation." He lifted his hand, controlling one of the vines within the heart and gestured it towards the Rosebud. The tip of the vine pierced the ground underneath bud and it soon gained an eerie green glow. He was feeding the proper energies and nutrition to the flower in order to assure that it would live. After a few minutes of this, he pulled his hand back, causing the fine to pull back and move to his side. He looked at the vine and nodded "you have done well."

The vine gave what could be considered a nod before it moved back into the Great-vines wall.

Undergrowth moved to the bud and gently placed his hands on the bud and gave it the last bit of energy, his own. A small pulse went through, and soon the Rosebud lifted up higher and higher. Undergrowth smiled as he looked up and then flew after it.

The Rosebud continued and when he was close to impacting the ceiling, the Great-vine shifted the vines at the top, wide enough for the Rosebud to easily pass through.

Undergrowth caught up with it and flew around it and smiled wider as the bud had gained a sparkle to it as the petals began to shift open.

The Rosebud bloomed, releasing small particle spores over the entire forest, giving it a beautiful shine to it.

The plants, trees, flowers, all plant life on the landmass shifted towards the Great-vine and up to the now bloomed rose at the top

Undergrowth moved over the rose and looked into the center of it and smiled at what he saw.

Within the center of the rose was a little girl, curled up and sleeping peacefully. She had shaggy black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a small dress that were made of hundreds of overlapping leaves, her skirt was made of large dark blood-red rose petals that stopped at her knees. Around both of her arms were thorned vines with the tip wrapped around her middle finger. Wrapped around her right ankle was a small flower, with the stem stopping at the tip of her bare foot. The girl began to open her eyes to show that they glowed a bright green. She slowly pushed herself up as she took in her surroundings in wonder and confusion. She finally looked up to see the face of Undergrowth and she smiled "father."

Undergrowth smiled as he reached in and gently picked up the girl and held her in his open palm. He brought her up and smiled at the very tiny girl, much smaller than his finger "I welcome you into existence, my daughter."

* * *

End of chapter

Agonizingly short. Not even a thousand words. But then again this is just the first chapter and it's a setup chapter

I found out something. Before I started to write up my own stories and I was just what my name was, a Fan reader, when I looked at something, I wouldn't get any ideas on the story behind it or what it could have been. I just looked at it and said "huh that's cool." but now I see something and if it catches my interest I think: how could I use this in a story. This came to me when I was looking up and image of sam so I could draw but then I caught sight of a child Undergrowth sam. Then *pop* it went into my head

Now, this chapter takes place thousands of years before any of the characters are even born. I doubt I will add the Mansons as the parents annoy me but I might.

I made it so other fics had happened within other timelines. Gotta love it when you can use time as a way to expand the ver growing multiverse

There will be elements from other sources. Just to let you know

I will try to make most of this story as original as I can.

The title of the story might change as it was kinda a whim

Please Read, Favorite, Follow and review


	2. Birth of a Phantom

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

_flashback/viewing portal dialogue _

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 2: Birth of a Phantom

Clockwork watched the birth of Samantha Manson. Although in this timeline she wouldn't have the name of "Manson". He rubbed his chin as he watched the scene and thought about it. This timeline is one of the newer ones that had shown itself.

The common misconception that people have about the flow of time is: that timelines do not always start at the beginning of time. Many of them start on a major event of that timeline and then the past and future are built from there. And although Clockwork sees all that happens in every timeline, sometimes a new one is made and he must go through it himself.

This is one of the new ones that have appeared.

He thought about what this event could do to the rest of the timeline. Lifting his scepter to change the viewing portal, he saw the fate of one Daniel James Fenton, the one destined to become Danny Phantom and the hero of his world. What he saw caused him great concern. "Without Samantha Manson there to give Daniel the much-needed suggestion to enter the portal, Daniel never entered it and gained his powers." he continued watching to see the fate of this timeline. It wasn't pretty. The portal would still activate after Jack Fenton tripped on one of the loose cables and the wrench he held flew into the portal, hitting the poorly placed on/off switch. Once the portal is activated ghosts would enter one by one, obeying their obsession, creating havoc among the citizens of Amity Park.

* * *

Ember Mclain: hypnotizing the people of Amity gaining exceptional power and claiming the city as her territory.

Desiree: granting every wish she hears also gaining power through them, with some of them going against Ember, causing strife between the two specters.

Spectra feeding off the misery of the townsfolk, until her powers rival the previous two.

Katherine and Jonathan or as they prefer to be called: Kitty and Johnny 13: riding through the city causing more chaos until Johnny begins to flirt with some of the human females, which causes a fight between him and Kitty. The chaos caused by this cause Kitty to banish Johnny and several other men into another dimension until they are lost forever.

Skulker, releasing several of his prey in order to hunt them down in a new location, causing collateral damage to many of the buildings and many innocent bystanders ending up injured or worse.

Later on, Prince Aragon, wanting to expand his kingdom arrives, causing a battle between himself and the other ghosts already there with his sister dragged along in chains. Afterward, Amity park became a continuous battleground with each side vying to claim it as their own.

It wasn't long until the constant destruction of nature caused Undergrowth and his daughter to rise to its defense. They enslaved any survivors they could find and used them to feed their so-called children.

Plasmius, much like many other timelines, allowed his foolishness to get the better of him and in an attempt to gain more power over the rest of the ghosts, released Pariah Dark from his sleep. This action spelled the end of the human world as there was no one strong enough to stop him.

Jack and Madaline Fenton spent most of their time trying to capture the ghosts and stop them from causing more harm. However, due to them being unable to do much other than cause some minor injuries to them, they must continuously go out to stop any kind of attack, leaving very little time for them to invent some of the weapons that would be needed to stop some of the more powerful ghosts. It is because of this that tragedy hits the family hard.

Jasmine Fenton or Jazz as she likes to be called was one of the females that Johnny had attempted to flirt with. Kitty had witnessed this and attacked them both. Unfortunately, Skulker was hunting a large lion ghost in the very same area and due to the carelessness of Katherine, Jazmine had been pushed into the path of the animal and Skulker, testing out a new weapon, blasted them both which caused Jazz to fly into oncoming traffic. A driver who was looking behind him in fear of the ghost battle he just passed, did not see the young girl in front of him.

Tucker Foley was in one of the last remaining electronic stores that remained open when Technus chose to claim the electronics in the store as his own. The creation of the new robotic body had caused the building to collapse, and without anyone there to assist him Tucker could not evacuate the building in time.

Valerie, due to not having any ghost hunter tech, fell victim to Undergrowth and was taken away to become food for the plants.

Danielle was never created since Daniel never obtained his powers so Plasmius never thought to clone the boy.

Jack was assassinated by one of Plasmius' schemes when Jack was having a vulnerable moment due to the loss of his daughter. With Danny unable to detect ghosts and help his father when he was in danger, Jack fell to one of Vlad's attempts after many failures. Vlad had attempted to woo Madaline during her grieving process but she had told him that she could not and would not love him. She could not see him in any kind of romantic sense.

Maddie fell when she was overrun by the citizens that were under Undergrowth's control. She had lasted longer than the others but soon the numbers overwhelmed her.

Daniel…...was the last to go. Due to his wit and clever thinking, he had been able to escape several dangerous situations but he soon found himself in a dilemma that he could not escape from. During one of his escapes from a ghost battle, he had run into princess Dorthea and seeing her in chains, found the heart to release her. They then made a plan to leave amity and run away from the center of all the dangerous battles. Unfortunately during their escape, Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Prince Aragon, and Vortex were in the midst of a battle. The onslaught of power forced them in the center of the three. Dorthea would have used her dragon transformation but her brother had taken her amulet and destroyed it, leaving her with the basic of powers. They were both wounded and unable to move, so they were unable to dodge the blasts that were heading their way. At the very last second, Danny had seen Samantha and both locked eyes. For that second, both felt like they should have known each other as if they were meant to know who the other one was. Dorthea in fear hugged Danny as they spent their last moments in fear of the end. Dorthea found her existence erased and Danny was destroyed.

* * *

Clockwork watched all this occur and could only sigh at the dark path this timeline took. He rewound the viewing portal to the creation of the ghost portal. Both Maddie and Jack were working on the final touches of it.

"_Jack, did you connect the power couplings?"_

"_Yep! Connected and ready to power this baby up!"_

_Maddie moved over to the blueprints and looked them over to make sure that they didn't miss anything._

Clockwork paused the screen and thought about something. In order to avoid the dark future, he would need to intervene a bit.

This didn't pose a problem since although it is said that one shouldn't mess with the flow of time, it is actually not fully against the rules. It is just recommended not to. The Observants always make a big fuss on messing with events within a timeline but Clockwork being the master of time, had full authority in doing so. He just chooses not to since most of the time he is not needed and it saves him the headache of listening to the eyeballs. He began to look at what would be the best way to cause the accident. He could not help but smile at some of the possible outcomes his interference might cause. Some full of strife, some full of peace and some a little more entertaining. After watching them, he chose the action that had the most amount of paths from his single action. He raised his scepter to rewind just a bit to show Danny reading in his room. Waving his scepter again he said "Slow time." Everything in the world had slowed down so much that one would think that he used his "Time out." flying into Danny's room he merely whispered a single suggestion into his ear before leaving.

* * *

Danny was reading a comic since he didn't have anything to do. He had actually read this same comic a few times but it was his favorite out of all the ones he had. As he was turning the page he grumbled to himself at the boredom he was feeling. Suddenly, he had a stray thought 'help out your parents'. He thought about it for a second before shrugging his shoulders, got up, and headed towards his parents' lab.

Normally he wouldn't really care much about what his parents did but on occasion, he would help them out in testing out some of their inventions. Thanks to this he had an understanding of mechanics and science which he felt would benefit him since he wants to become an astronaut. He even helped design a few simple inventions but they were unusual due to the lack of strength they had.

As he was walking through the hallway, he passed his sister's room.

"Hey, Danny."

Danny looked back to see his sister coming out of her room with a bag in her arms. "Hey Jazz, going somewhere?"

Jazz hefted her bag as she moved to walk past him "going to the library. Need to renew the psychology book that I borrowed. I only read it twice and need more time in order to get everything memorized.

Danny could only sigh at his overachieving sister. 'Only she would think of doing something like that.' he moved towards the lab as he waved his sister goodbye

Jazz noticed Danny going towards the lab before shouting out "careful not to get sucked up in whatever they are doing!"

"Got it Jazz!"

Danny walked down the stairs to see his parents work on the wiring of their so-called "ultimate invention". Walking closer to his mother who was looking over the plans, he asked "hey guys need any help?"

Maddie looked up from the plans before she removed her hood and goggles to smile at her son. But before she could say anything Jack appeared out of nowhere and wrapped Danny in a one-armed hug

"Danny! So good to see you taking an interest in our line of work! Come over here!" Jack dragged Danny until they were standing in front of the hexagonal hole in the wall "here she is! Years of work finally here for everyone to see!" he paused for a moment before he rubbed the back of his head "well….everyone in this household at least."

Maddie then walked up to stand next to them "it will still help us in our research on the paranormal."

Danny didn't really believe any of what his parents were really into. He didn't believe in ghosts since he had never seen one before and in the scientific community, his parents were seen as crackpots. They still received funding due to their scientific expertise in other fields and helping out other scientists but their focus will always be here. And although he didn't believe in the paranormal, he still wished his parents success. Although some of the things they said they would do to a ghost when they captured one still made him wince a bit.

Jack patted Danny hard and moved him over to the center of the lab. "You can help us out now that you're here!"

Maddie moved to join them and pointed to the side "you should put on one of the hazmat suits. You never know whatever might happen so you should have some sort of protection."

Danny nodded as he moved to the wall and took off one of the hazmat suits. Putting it over his clothing, he zipped it closed. He never really liked wearing the suit over normal clothes since it was uncomfortable but he was not in the mood to just use it as a normal pair of clothes like his parents. Once it was on he made his way towards his mother but paused when he looked down to his chest to see the smiling face of his father "ugh dad do you have to put your face on this?"

Jack who was welding something on the portal, stopped and looked over to his son while lifting up his goggles he smiled at seeing his face on the suit his son was wearing "it's a Fenton product! Gotta make sure that everyone knows that we made it!" He then went back to welding what he was before.

Danny looked back to his dad's face on his chest before he ripped it off and put it on the table his mother was at. "I need to make my own logo if I ever make something."

Maddie smiled as she pulled up her goggles again "it's not that bad Danny. But maybe later you can come up with something to put on your suit. You know…..if you ever decide to get your own personalized suit."

Danny gave n uneasy chuckle at that "Heh heh, thanks but no thanks, mom. I don't think I will get used to wearing this much. So do you need any help with something?"

Maddie smiled more before pointing at a part of the blueprints that she was looking over. "You can help me with this here. You see…"

* * *

For the next couple of hours, the three worked on the final touches of the portal.

Danny didn't really do much of the more complicated aspects of it but he was able to help out by connecting some of the wirings and helping hold things in place.

It was now the moment of truth. It was time to plug it in and watch all their hard work pay off.

Maddie and Jack were bouncing with excitement

Jack looked around the lab with the biggest smile on his face "where's Jazzy pants? She's going to miss this!"

Danny looked to his father "she said she was going to the library. She most likely stayed there to do some more studying."

Maddi felt a bit downtrodden at hearing this "oh she is going to miss this."

Jack brought his hand to her shoulder "don't worry Maddie. The portal isn't going anywhere. She can see it when she gets back." Jack and Maddie moved over to a plug and socket extensions and picked them up. Jack looked over to Maddie "just like in college."

Maddie's smile dropped a bit as she remembered that fiasco "except this time it will work."

Danny stood back so to let them have this moment. If it worked then it should be them standing in front of it. He watched as his father brought up the two halves in the air and in his excitement shouted out

"Banzai!"

Jack slammed the two together and they all watched with bated breath at the portal.

They heard the portal powering up and the couplings glow with energy.

After a few more seconds they were disappointed when all they saw were a couple of sparks of green electricity.

Both the parents slumped at this as they were really hoping that it would turn on.

Jack felt like he had failed again at proving the existence of ghosts. "Another failure." he gave a heavy sigh as he turned around and began to trudge his way out of the lab. "I was so sure it would have worked this time."

Maddie was saddened to see her husband looking so depressed. She turned to Danny and gave a weak smile "I'm going to make him some fudge to cheer him up. Don't stay down here too long." she then moved to follow the man upstairs. she passed at the bottom of the stair before looking back at Danny "oh and if you need us, come and get us. We won't be able to hear you due if you shout for us since you know the lab is soundproof."

Danny watched as his parents left the lab before he looked back to the portal. "Man, they were so excited too." he walked up to the hole ad looked it over "what could've gone wrong? I mean I know I am nowhere near smart enough to understand all of the mumbo jumbo they go on about but with how they were acting, it seemed that they had everything right." he paused as he realized what he just said before facepalming "man I need to stop listening to Jazz when she talks about psychology." Danny looked around until he found a small flashlight. Turning it on he took a few tentative steps inside it to see if there was something wrong with it. He smiled as he spoke his thoughts out loud "Man wouldn't it be cool if it did work. I mean, what could be on the other side." After taking a few more steps inside the flashlight died out Danny smacked it with his other hand as he grumbled "did dad forget to replace the battery in this thing again? He always does this for everything!" his action was a mistake on his part as he stopped paying attention and found his foot caught by a cable that was protruding upwards. "GEH!" He tripped on the cable and stumbled a few feet deeper into the portal. He was able to steady himself by placing his hand on the wall. "I get bullied at school already, now my parents' invention is out to get me."

*CLICK*

Danny looked to where his hand was on the wall and although he couldn't see clearly, he was able to see a red button with the word "OFF" underneath it. His eyes widened as he moved his hand from where it was to see that he had hit a green button with the word "ON" below it. His eyes grew in panic as he heard something powering up. His mind instantly knew what was going on and he turned around to run out of the portal before it turned on. "GAH!" He tripped on the very same cable and fell face-first on the ground before he quickly picked himself up and started to run again.

Unfortunately, he was only able to take one step before the portal sprung to life.

"gggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

* * *

"Time Out"

Clockwork, who was in his infant state, watched the whole scene take place and smiled. He knew that Daniel would survive this ordeal and become what many other Daniels have become. Thinking on something for a second he waved his scepter at the viewing portal and watched as two screens appeared. Each showing a different Clockwork. He normally didn't do this but for new timelines that were created, he always consulted with himself from other timelines. They are essentially him and not just different dimensions of him, he is them and they are him because, throughout all timelines, there is only one Clockwork. "I can see that your path has gone in that direction." he said to the clockwork on the left who was the adult version of him, before looking to his right at the old man version of him "and yours has gone with that direction. I must ask you both, how fairs young Daniel."

The adult spoke first "we know how he fairs. This path shows him through his struggles and hardships but like we know, he perseveres and finds a way."

The old man stroked his beard "yes. He shows the same tenacity on this path as well. Though as you both know, I will give my help to our young apprentice."

Clockwork nodded before he shifted his form to be that of an adult. This caused the other two to shift their forms as well.

The adult became an old man and the old man became a baby

Clockwork smiled "Daniel shall become great again in these new timelines." seeing the other clockworks nod and smile they each waved their scepters to turn off the viewing screen "it is only a matter of time."

* * *

End of chapter

IMPORTANT NOTICE

The original concept I had for this story has split into several different ways it can go. I could not decide which one to use since each of them sounded great so I have chosen to end THIS fic and make sequels. The only review I got ( :'( )for this story gave me the idea of this being able to become anything so I will do that. A small factor for making sequels instead of continuing on this fic was something many know about: the pairing. Based on how this is set up, being called "Kiss from a Rose", and having Undergrowth Sam as the cover, it would make sense if she was the main pairing. I am fine with that but as I read other fics I found myself rooting for other girls a well. Then when I felt like coming back to this fic I felt my mind going to other ways to do it. So I came up with this fic being a prologue of sorts and making different stories based on this. So yeah

Also if any writer reads this fic and wants to use it for themself, let me know so I can read it

Now or the clearing things up bit of this.

I started to think about a world without Sam in the picture and the episode with Desiree gave me the idea of the town being overrun. But I wanted to put in some heavy hitters in a battle against each other. So I put in Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Prince Aragon, and Vortex. I left it vague on what they were doing but I'm sure that you readers can think of something.

The Dorthea bit I put in this was something I just kinda added. Princess Dora rarely ever gets any time to shine even though she is one of the early characters. Despite only showing for a second until she gets her own small episode after that she isn't seen again unless in her dragon form. She needs more stories with her in them.

I hope no one was confused with the Clockwork talking to Clockwork thing. Hope you guys understood what I was going for with that

I hope new readers enjoy this fic and look forward to one of the upcoming sequels. If you have any ideas for them please PM me or leave it in a review.

Changed the summary

Ps new laptop with some weird keyboard problems so please forgive any misspells you might find

Please Read, Favorite, Follow and Review


	3. So it Begins

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

[robotic dialogue]

{speaking through thermos} subject to change

Gadget name

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 3: so it begins

Jack Fenton walked up to his audience with his usual jovial attitude. "So Dany, you and Tucker want to hunt ghosts."

Danny awkwardly smiled at his father as he brought up a hand "actually dad, I….want to be an astronaut."

Tucker looked slightly offended as he dramatically answered "waste these good looks and charisma on ghost hunting? Criminal."

The answers that were given seemed to go through the Jack Fenton Filter since all he heard was "of course". Jack smiled as he began "well if you want to hunt ghosts than you're going to have to know what to use." Jack moved over to a table that held a bunch of things that he and his wife were working on. He began jumbling around with the stuff as he began speaking

As Danny watched his dad walk to the table he gasped out a blue mist "oh no." looking over to the ghost portal, he saw it open up and a couple of Ecto-pus' came out. Danny looked over to his father and felt some worry about this but he saw that the man was going off on his rambles. Danny jumped into the air and transformed. He began to fight the two as his father continued to ramble

"There are several ghost hunting gear that could save you from a ghost attack. LIKE THIS: the Fenton Thermos." he lifted up a metallic silver high tech thermos that had a stylized "F" that looked to have a spectral flame around it. "It's supposed to capture and contain ghosts. Sure I never saw a ghost before but when I do….BAM!" he swung his fist as if he had hit something "But since it doesn't work it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton in front of it."

While Jack was talking Danny was sending one of the Ecto-pus' flying into the ghost portal with a hard punch. So preoccupied with that, he didn't notice the other one floating behind him until he felt it's tentacles wrap around him and began flying around the room.

Jack moved his gaze over to another piece of ghost hunting equipment. It was black in color and seemed to be a hoop. "Many of these things aren't even finished yet but when they are, no ghost will ever stand a chance against JACK FENTON!." with his smile still in place he moved over to the most prized invention. "And this is the Fenton Ghost portal! It rips open a gateway into the ghost dimension and releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not." tapping it with his knuckle he smiled with his eyes closed "one day, I'll figure out how this works too."

Right above Jack was Danny ripping off the tentacles of the Ecto-puss and using them to swing it around until he swung it downward and into the portal. Once that was done, he flew back to his seat and saw Tucker give him a thumbs up. He leaned on the chair backrest as he tried to regain his breath since the fight was exhausting.

Jack opened his eyes to look at the two "look at ya. You're too excited to even talk…...so I'll just keep talking. I was always a bright one when I was a boy. And I always wanted a pony. But I never got the pony. In fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. Always had a problem with that…."

*insert Danny Phantom opening*

* * *

~Casper High~

Danny was running through the hallways of his school as he tried to make it to his classroom on time. Looking at his watch he saw the amount of time he had left "thirty seconds! I can make it! I can make it!" unfortunately before he could turn the corner to the hallway that led to his class, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and hoisted in the air

"And where do you think you're going Fentonio?"

Danny was looking into the eyes of the school bully and leader of the A-listers: Dash Baxter. He wasn't really sure when it started but the jock had chosen to put most of his focus and frustration was put on him. "I was heading to class before I'm late."

Dash grinned as he lifted Danny more into the air. "Aw, but you'll miss out on our favorite activity."

Danny had a bit of sweat on his forehead as he nervously spoke "uh….arriving on time?" much to his dismay he was suddenly shoved into a locker

"Nope!" Dash threw the locker door closed before he began walking to class as the late bell rang.

* * *

~classroom~

Dash walked into the class as if he did nothing wrong, even though he was a few minutes late

Mr. Lancer looked at him and smiled "ah Mister Baxter glad you could make it."

Dash sat down next to his fellow football player Kwan as he smiled at the teacher "glad I could be here."

Tucker looked to the seat next to him to see his friend wasn't in his seat and could only think of a few reasons for it

* * *

Danny tried to push the locker door open but unfortunately for him, it wouldn't budge. "Oh come on! I was close to being on time for once in a month!" he gave up trying to push the locker door open and just leaned against it as best he could. Without warning, he activated his intangibility "Aah!" and fell out of the locker and onto the ground with a hard thud. "Guh ow. Darn it! A month with these powers and I'm nowhere close to even getting them right!" Danny got up and dusted himself off before he began making his way to class. 'If my parents can invent something that could give me these powers, why can't they invent something that could take them away!' he made it into his class as the teacher looked over to him

"Mr. Fenton. Late again I see. Well, you can spend after school today in detention again."

Danny slumped down as he made his way to his seat next to Tucker.

Tucker gave him a worried look "trouble again?"

Danny groaned as he put his head on the desk and whispered "yeah. It was a couple of Ecto fish and a real nasty one that wore a red and white jacket."

The jab at the jock wasn't lost on the techno-geek as he chuckled into his hand

"Mr. Foley! Unless you would like to join your friend in detention, I would suggest that you pay attention."

Tucker smiled sheepishly as he tried to sink into his seat

* * *

~FentonWorks~

Jack and Maddie were working on the Fenton Weasel in their lab. Since they were so focused on getting it to work right, they didn't notice the ghost portal turn on and something coming out of it.

A green-skinned pudgy old woman walked out of the portal as before she looked at her surroundings "oh, this isn't the cafeteria." she then floated upwards through the ceiling and out of Fentonworks and towards the school.

* * *

~Casper High~

Danny was putting his books int his locker, with Tucker messing with his PDA.

"So, any luck on your powers?"

Danny sighed as he grabbed the books he needed for the next class after Lunch. Closing it, he began walking to the lunchroom "no. I just figure them out! You would think after a month of having them I would be able to walk down the hall without falling through the floor."

"You mean kinda like you're doing right now?"

As Tucker said Danny was sinking into the ground as he walked. "Gah!" he put his hands on the ground, brought his legs out of the floor in time for them to become tangible again, and sighed in relief. As he was getting up, he was pushed back down as he heard the obnoxious laugh of Dash.

"Watch it Fenturd!"

Tucker helped Danny up from the ground and they both began making their way to get lunch "why don't you use your powers to get back at him?"

"And do what? Make him drop his pants?"

"Welllllll….."

Danny sighed in exasperation "Tucker, I can't control my powers at all. For all I know I could end up making Dash fall through the ground and get stuck. If that happens the only thing I could do would be to try and help him out and if I did that everyone would learn my secret!" he brought his arms up in a dramatic fashion as he finished his statement. He didn't want to be called a freak by everyone and with hardly any control, he couldn't risk it.

* * *

~cafeteria~

The usual old woman who served everyone their lunch had been drolling through the day as she automatically put whatever slop that would be called food to the students that came in to get something to eat.

The students themselves weren't even looking at her since they were either to busy talking to friends or looking at the grey matter on their tray

From the ceiling came the ghostly woman that came out of the ghost portal and landed behind the old woman serving lunch.

Said woman looked behind her and due to a bit of poor eyesight merely shrugged her shoulder and left while saying "finally got someone to replace me eh? Well, I'm going on my break now so you can fill in for me."

The Lunch lady smiled as she responded "oh thank you kindly. But may I ask what is on the menu today?"

"Mrgh it's over there in the pot. Not sure what it is though." the woman left the room and off to eat a burger she had stashed in her pocket

The Lunch lady floated over to the pot and looked inside "Oh dear. It would seem that it has gone bad. Well, that won't do." she used her powers to open up the fridge and grabbed the ingredients needed to make meatloaf." (I swear as I am writing this, I began to want some meatloaf)

* * *

Danny walked into the cafeteria with his Tucker but stopped when he felt a pff of cold air leave his lips in a gasp "*gasp* oh no."

Tucker saw this and asked "what is it?"

Danny whispered since there were other kids coming into the cafeteria. "My ghost sense went off! There is a ghost nearby!"

Tucker whispered back to Dany "but where? I don't see any of those animals that you keep fighting."

Both were walking through the line without looking around them. Once both made it to get their food they stopped when they saw that what they received wasn't the usual gray slop they usually got.

Tucker was drooling at the sight of a steamy piece of Meatloaf while Danny was just surprised

Danny looked up to the Lunch lady and paused as he saw the smiling face of the ghostly lady

"Well deary, hope you like the first batch of fresh meatloaf today."

Danny opened his mouth to say something but he was suddenly dragged away by Tucker as hey went to a table that was in the corner of the whole cafeteria.

Once they both sat down Tucker immediately began chowing down on the meatloaf, only stopping when his mouth was full and his face was bloated.

Danny wasn't really paying attention to Tucker as his gaze was stuck on the Lunch lady who was happily handing out lunch. His mind was trying to figure out what he was seeing. Turning his head to his friend he saw that Tucker had finished his meal and was reaching for his. Danny quickly grabbed his tray and moved it out of Tucker's grasp "hey!"

"Aw come on! You're not eating it!"

"That's because I found the ghost!" Danny pointed at the lunch line getting Tucker to look over Danny's shoulder to see what the black-haired boy was pointing at while said boy put his lunch back down.

Tucker squinted his eyes as he tried to get a clear view of the ghost "she doesn't look that bad. She kinda looks like my aunt."

Danny turned around to look at the ghost as well "and she isn't really doing anything. She's just…...giving out food."

"Food that's delicious." Tucker took a piece of Danny's meatloaf without being noticed

Danny turned back to his lunch to see Tucker eating something. "Hey!" Danny began to eat his lunch, not being able to help but smile at the taste. He turned around to keep an eye on the Lunch Lady to make sure she wasn't doing anything wrong. Something he thought was weird was how no one seemed to notice that a ghost was giving them food. The only issue he was having at the moment was that his ghost sense was going off every few minutes. Which made it hard to really enjoy his meal since he would bring the food to his mouth only to gasp out the blue wisp and cooling the meatloaf. It was still good in his opinion

* * *

~later~

Danny was leaving school as he had just gotten out of detention. He was glad that he could use the time there to at least do his homework and that no problems occurred. He thought back to how the ghost Lunch Lady had just done what you would assume she would do when she was alive: pass out food in a cafeteria. He pondered about this as he walked up the steps to his house. But what he saw when he opened the door was something he didn't expect. His parents on the ground, holding on to the ankles of his sister while said sister had one of his parents inventions that looked like a vacuum cleaner, sucking on her hair

Their blank faces were looking up at Jazz's angry one before they both let go.

Jazz crossed her arms as she began to walk away with the vacuum still sucking on the end of her hair "this is all going in the memoir.

Danny just blankly looked at the whole thing before he pointed to the side "uuuuhhhh I'm…...going to be my room and let you guys do…...whatever it is you're doing."

Both Jack and Maddie watched Danny go up to his room before Jack gained a look of contemplation.

Maddie saw this and reprimanded him a bit "Jack, Danny is not a ghost."

"You're right." Jack turned his gaze to Jazz who was trying to pull the vacuum, that was still sucking, off her hair. He squinted his eyes at the girl as he said "Jazz is."

* * *

~Danny's room~

Danny was sitting in his chair as he thought about the Lunch Lady. "she wasn't harming anyone so should I really try and get rid of her?" he thought about what he knew about ghosts but he kept coming up with the same thing 'ghosts attack people, but maybe she is an exception. I mean the only bad thing she did was change the menu.' he sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to think of anything tonight so he chose to just get some sleep. "Eh I'll figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

~next day~

Danny and Tucker were making their way to the lunchroom with the Techno-geek drooling at the fact that he would get to eat the meatloaf again

"Tuck, you should close your mouth so you don't leave a river behind us."

"Come on Danny! We get to eat delicious meat again! I can't wait."

"How do you even know she is still here? For all we know, she could have left already."

Tucker shook his head. "No way…." he pointed to his nose as he spoke, "I can smell that de~licious meat."

Danny quirked an eyebrow at what his friend just said "you can…. 'smell' it from all the way here?"

Tucker nodded as they stopped walking and he placed a fist to his chest as he puffed it out as if proud of his ability "I'm a meat connoisseur." he sniffed at Danny before he said "last night, you had a steak, medium-rare *sniff* two shakes of salt."

"Impressive."

"I know my meat and my fourteen-year streak is going strong."

"Well, it could still be the old lunch lady that is making the food." they began to walk again towards the cafeteria.

Tucker pulled out his PDA as he fiddled with it before showing a video to Danny "well that and….."

On the PDA was a video of Danny in his seat and every few minutes his ghost sense would go off and he would begin to look around only to see nothing. He would then go back to looking at his notes while shivering.

"Your ghost sense was going off every few minutes"

Danny looked at Tucker with a quirked eyebrow "you were filming me?"

"I saw it happening and thought recording how many times it happened would be fun."

Danny shook his head as they entered the cafeteria. He rubbed his shoulders as his ghost sense went off again "ok fine, she's here and we get to eat some good food."

Tucker ran ahead of him with his arms stretched out as he said "Turkey here I come."

Danny sniffed the air to see if he could recognize the smell. "That nose of his is impressive." he moved over to stand by Tucker in the Lunch line.

Danny decided that if the ghost wasn't going to do anything, then he should just let it be. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

~outside~

Jaz was smiling as she remembered that early in the morning she had been able to get Spike to utter a word, which to her meant progress in getting him to open up. As she sat down to eat her lunch she was suddenly blindsided by a green net "bwah!" she was then dragged away towards a bush that had both her parents hiding in it

"I got her and the Fenton grappler works like a charm!"

Maddie couldn't help but ponder "I don't understand, if Jazz is a ghost, why doesn't she just faze through the net?"

"Because I'm not a ghost! Ghosts don't exist in the first place! Why would you think I was one anyway."

Jack, not one to calmly view a situation brought out his Fenton Bazooka "eat hot Fenton goo ghost gall!" he fired off two shots since he had a twitching finger.

One hit Jazz who merely glared at the two while the other shot was way off the mark

Jack then pulled out theFenton Thermos and pointed it at Jazz. The whirring sound of it powering up could be heard before it sparked and did nothing "darn thing still doesn't work."

* * *

~Cafeteria kitchen~

The Lunch Lady was pulling out another batch of fried Turkey with good helping of Gravy on it. She moved to the table to begin cutting it into servable sizes for the kids before she remembered "oh dear, I almost forgot the Potatoes." Going over to the other side of the kitchen, she grabbed the pot that had mashed potatoes in them but was unaware of what was heading her way. She looked up when she heard a window crash and a green blob of goo heading towards the turkey. She watched as if in slow motion the goo impacted the turkey causing it to explode into pieces. She was in shock but more than that she was angry. "WHO DARES DISRUPT THE SANCTITY OF LUNCH!"

In the cafeteria itself Danny was enjoying the Turkey he had gotten until "*gasp*" he looked down in confusion since his ghost sense only went off when there was a ghost that he was unaware of. Sometimes it would go off constantly if the ghost was still nearby but it would stop after he knew where it was and got used to the ghost's presence. This made him look to the kitchen with a look of shock and horror.

The Lunch Lady was furious. She activated her powers over all things meat and had every pound of it circle around her before they all began to envelop her.

"Uh, Tucker!"

Tucker was ignoring the word as he closed his eyes and brought up a fork to his mouth that had a big piece of Turkey on it. Once he bit down, unfortunately, the piece floated away and he opened his eyes to see what was happening

"RAAAARRGGGHH"

Everyone in the cafeteria panicked at the sight of a large Meat monster and they all began to run out of the building.

Danny and Tucker stared in shock at what was happening with Tucker dropping to his knees "it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen but why has Meat betrayed me!"

Danny looked at his now crying friend with a deadpan look "how is it that I have powers and you're the weird one." he then gained a determined look as he glared at the meat monster "I'm Going Ghost!" he brought his arms in the air as a ring of white and blue light appeared around his waist. The ring then split into two with one rising up while the other descended down. As the rings moved, they changed Danny's appearance while giving him an ethereal glow. He now wore a black full-body hazmat suit with the torso, upper arms and upper legs being in black while his hands and lower leg were in white. His hair went from black to flowing white and his baby blue eyes became a neon green that glowed the same color. Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. He flew to be in front of the monster "hey! Mind telling me what this is about?!"

The meat Monster looked at the floating boy and growled "Lunch is ruined! This cannot be allowed!" she sent a punch at the boy that impacted him and sent him flying.

Danny saw that he was about to impact the wall and went intangible to avoid crashing into it. Unfortunately, he became tangible in time to slam into a tree. Pulling his head off the tree he dazingly said "I should have watched out for that tree." he heard glass breaking and turned around to see the meat monster coming out of the building and reforming in the courtyard. Glaring at it he flew off and sent a solid kick to its head which blasted its top half off, leaving only its feet. "Well, that was unexpected.'' Suddenly, his transformation ring appeared and he turned back to Fenton. "As was that." since he was in the air, he fell straight down into a large pile of meat. "Ow." he rubbed his head as it was sore from the fall but when he opened his eyes he saw the meat legs reform into smaller versions of the meat monster "uh oh"

* * *

~other side of the school~

Jazz was glaring at her parents as she waited for them to say something

Jack looked guilty as he looked at his daughter. He thought back to the past few days and how he had treated her. Looking down at the thermos in his hand he could only sigh in defeat. Most of his scientific life, he had been trying to prove the existence of ghosts and now due to his over-enthusiasm, he had attacked his daughter. "This thermos doesn't work because…..ghosts…..don't exist…." he looked back to his daughter as he continued "I Jack Fenton….from this day forward…." he tossed the thermos behind him hard, not paying attention to where it would land.

Above the group of three was Danny as he was struggling to get out of the grasp of the mini Meat beasts." Come on! Come on! CHANGE!" his transformation rings appeared once again and he turned back into Danny Phantom. Once his powers were activated he spun around throwing them off of him. Once he stopped spinning, he was hit in the face with something metallic. Pulling it off he saw what it was. "The Fenton Thermos! But how do I get it to work?" hearing growls above him, he looked up and panicked as he saw the mini meats charging him. He flew down at a rapid pace as he punched them as they got close. Looking to where he was going he went intangible since he saw he was heading to the ground between his he passed them he had to say in a rapid pace "thanks for the Thermos!"

The three were shocked to see a boy with white hair fall from the sky and just phase through the ground

Jack grew excited "HA ghost kid! I was right!" he got into Jazz's face as he began to say in a sing-song tone "you were wrong~ I was right~ ghosts exi~st! Hahaha I never doubted it for a second."

Unfortunately, his celebration was cut short when a pile of meat fell on top of all of them.

* * *

Danny was flying through the ground back to where the fight first started. Flying out of the ground he saw the Lunch lady floating above a pile of meat

The Lunch Lady saw the thermos in his hands and growl "NO! SOUPS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE MENU UNTIL THURSDAY!"

Danny glared at the ghost as he spoke "well it's time to rearrange the menu!" he placed his hand on the lid and meekly whispered out "please work." he pulled the lid off, pointed it at the Lunch lady, and channeled his energy into the thermos as he pressed the button to activate it "I hope I'm right!" a beam of energy shot out of the thermos towards the ghost. Once it hit the ghostly lady felt a pull towards it as she tried to resist it.

The Lunch Lady tried her hardest to break free but soon found herself flying towards the Thermos and losing power. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo~~~~"

Danny put the cap back on the Thermos as he smiled. "Glad that's over." 'my parents have their moments.' he turned around when he heard the digital female voice speaking

[Ghost Directly ahead. You would have to be a complete moron to not see the ghost directly in front of you.]

Maddie and Jack looked to Danny who was nervously sweating.

"Ah sorry dad, you just missed him" Danny Jabbed his thumb behind him.

"We got a runner!"

Both parents ran past Danny chasing the ghost that wasn't there as Jazz glared at nothing in particular "great! Back to square one." she walked away, leaving Danny by himself

Danny brought the Thermos close to his face as he embarrassingly spoke to it "um uh….can you hear me?"

{Release me!}

Danny moved the thermos away from his face before he nervously talked to it "I'm sorry but you were causing trouble. I had to stop you from hurting others." Danny sighed as he began to make his way towards the cafeteria "I would have just left you to do your thing if you didn't break so much stuff." as an afterthought, he added, "Turkey was good too."

{...thank you, deary}

Danny walked into the cafeteria to see that it was a mess with tables and chairs thrown everywhere and piles of meat here and there.

*BURP*

Danny moved to the other side of a pile of meat to see Tucker lying on the ground with a bloated stomach and a dazed look on his face "uh….Tuck? You ok?"

Tucker lifted his head as he smiled "yeah. I'm *BURP* ok."

"GREAT TOWER OF PIZZA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

Danny looked behind him to see Mr. Lancer walking in. "uh oh."

Mr. Lancer then saw both Danny and Tucker in the middle of the cafeteria and narrowed his eyes at them.

* * *

~later~

Danny and Tucker were cleaning up the random piles of meat that were spread out all over the courtyard with Mr. Lancer supervising the two

"Foley! Pick up that T-bone!"

Tucker looked at the said food item and drooled at it.

Lancer pulled out a turkey leg as he took a bite out of it before walking away leaving Dash to watch the two

Tucker moved closer to Danny as he whispered "not going to tell your parents."

"Nah. I'm not sure how they would react to me and I'm starting to think these powers could help me out when I really need it."

"Hahaha"

Danny glared at Dash, who was leaning against a dumpster that had been filled with meat. 'Like now for instance.' he moved to the side of the dumpster and placed a hand on it. Channeling his intangibility to it, he made the dumpster intangible while leaving the meat tangible.

Dash suddenly found himself buried in a pile of meat as he stuck his head out and realized he was stuck "Fenton! A little help!"

Danny leaned against the broom he was using as he smirked "whatever you say Dash…" he then looked to the camera "whatever you say." his eye glowed green as he smiled

* * *

Clockwork closed the viewing portal as he chuckled at his ward's antics. No matter how many times he saw similar scenes, he always found some entertainment at the start of it all. His first real battle against one of the more powerful ghosts. He waved his scepter to change the view to another of the new timelines.

*Bang bang*

Clockwork turned around to look at a thermos that sat on one of his tables. He narrowed his eyes at it as it held a great threat that came from one of the alternate timelines of the main timeline. Due to his promise to let these timelines flow the way they should, he did not look into the future yet, despite knowing what was to come (yeah, I know that was confusing but time travel can be just as confusing). He turned his head back to the viewing portal to continue watching.

"Clockwork!"

Clockwork sighed as his expected, unexpected guest arrived. The Observents of one of the new timelines. Unlike clockwork, each timeline has a set of Observents, each one with the same views and same obnoxious view on how time should be handled. Sure there were a few variants of them from a few other timelines but most were the same "what can I do for you this time?" he spoke to the two that arrived

"We have seen that this Phantom child that you have been keeping an eye on has the potential to become a major threat to our world. We wish to know how you plan on dealing with him."

Clockwork shifted to his child form as he faced them "for the time being, I shall do what you do. Observe. He does not show any signs of danger as of yet. But if he is to show such signs then I shall deal with it as I must."

"See that you do!" the two faded away from the lair

Clockwork turned to the viewing portal as he thought about what the Observants a said. "*sigh* they always choose to view ahead not seeing the path. But for now, it can wait." he smiled as he looked at the viewing portal that showed the new timelines, including a new one that just diverted from a new point "four new timelines with so much potential. Let's see how they go shall we?"

* * *

End

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Ok readers a few things that I need to bring up. As our dear friend Clockwork has just announced, there are FOUR pathways that I have come up with. Originally it was just three but I got a new idea that I plan on using. I made this chapter since it was the Pilot episode and was more of the exposition episode also, this chapter also helps set things up for the new stories. With that said I will be ending THIS fic and using it as a prequel to the new ones. I also plan on changing the name of this fic to something like "Birth of New Timelines" or something like that, if any of you have any ideas let me know (I suck at naming things). Not sure yet. I will also be making new cover art for this once I come up with it

I'm actually glad I made this since this comes up with a new way to remove sam from the picture without killing her or making her the jealous girl that causes problems as I have seen in many other fics. Nothing wrong with it but I felt that there needed to be something new.

For the new fics, I'm hoping to make them different in their own way. I can say that one will be a harem, one will have a typical pairing with a twist, one with an extremely rare pairing and the last one I am not sure about yet. It will take a bit of time before I post them but they will be made. I will work on the first chapters of them as soon as I can but they most likely won't be out until I finish my first story "Fox in the leaf" which is almost finished really so please be patient for the new stories

As I made this story, I realized that the Lunch Lady only got mad when she learned the menu was changed. If that never happened, she would have just passed out the food. Also, she doesn't become excessively massive because the protest that Tucker made doesn't happen since the menu never changed and he wasn't going against Sam.

Also, I made it so the observants are not the same ones like clockwork. A single Clockwork exists in all timelines so he sees all. The Observanst though are all individuals of that timeline. Makes my head hurt trying to think of how to explain it but hope you get what I mean.

This fic will be updated one last time with an announcement on the first chapters of the new stories and then it will be labeled complete.

Anyways hope you readers like this

Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review.


End file.
